Un beso donde quieras
by Chrome Rokudo
Summary: Un one-shot lemon de Kazune y Karin. Qué pasaría si ahora la pervertida es Karin? Descúbranlo aquí. Pasen y lean :D


-Un beso donde quiera ¿eh? -En esto pensaba una castaña mientras miraba por la ventana al atardecer desde su habitación. -Ahh. -Suspira. -No creo que eso vuelva a suceder piensa desanimada.

-¿Karin...?

-...! -Karin se asustó pues pensaba que estaba sola. Se dio vuelta lentamente para descubrir quien había entrado. -¿Kazune-kun?! -Se quedó de piedra y no pudo pronunciar palabra solo deseando que Kazune no la hubiese escuchado.

-Venía a decirte que Himeka y Kyuu salieron a hacer compras y Nishikiori y el gato se fueron a pasear y estamos solos. -Decía tranquilo Kujyou pero a la vez con una mirada enigmática.

-Ahh! A- Arigatou Kazune-kun. -Dijo intentando recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal, al parecer Kazune no se había dado cuenta.

Mientras ella se calmaba y se sentaba en su cama, Kujyou la observaba fija y atentamente.

-Nee, Karin...

-¿Hai Kazune-kun? -Dijo ella volteando su cara hacia la de Kazune.

-Si te dijese que quiero darte un beso en la parte de tu cuerpo que tu desees, dónde lo pedirías? -Preguntó serio y a la vez con una penetrante mirada Kujyou.

-Etto... o/o -Karin estaba roja hasta la raíz el pelo.

-Responde Karin.

Lo que no sabía Kujyou es que Karin llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con que él le dijese algo como eso. -Etto... -Dijo sonrojada. -En... el... cuello... / -Dijo con voz casi inaudible y una vergüenza infinita.

Pero este susurro no pasó inadvertido para Kujyou. Quien sonrió y se acercó con cautela.  
Karin cerró los ojos con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro.

Kujyou se fue acercando despacio. Hasta que su nariz rozó el cuello de la chica.  
No obstante antes de besarlo, dejó que su cálido aliento lo recorriese. Causando en la joven varios estremecimientos agradables.

-Kazu... ne... kun... -Karin gimió su nombre.

-Karin... Lo siento, pero ya no puedo contenerme más.

Besó su cuello con ternura al principio. Pero luego se volvió más apasionado. Abrió sus labios y dejó una marca roja sobre su piel.

-Ésto hará que se alejen de ti y que sepan que tienes dueño. -Dijo serio Kujyou.

Luego de esto y antes de que ella pudiese hablar el cubrió los labios de ella con los de él. Era un beso inocente pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso aumentaba en pasión. Sus cuerpos exigieron oxígeno. Pero ni bien el recuperó el aire, volvió a la carga, pero ésta vez mordió el labio inferior de ella. En respuesta ella abrió la boca por el dolor y la sorpresa. Él se aprovechó y metió su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la chica.

Él se encargó de que se lengua recorriese dicha cavidad, sin dejar un solo lugar sin explorar. Cuando tuvieron que separarse de nuevo por oxígeno (N/A: Maldito oxígeno! ¬¬), él no perdió tiempo y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la chica, causándole deliciosos escalofríos.

-Kazune-kun... nani... o... surunda...? (N/A: "Kazune-kun qué estás haciendo?"). -Decía Karin mientras retenía los gemidos que querían escapar.

-Ya no puedo contenerme. -Dijo sin más.

Kujyou siguió besando y lamiendo su cuello. Fue bajando y recorriendo sus hombros que estaban al descubierto (N/A: No tengo ganas de describir la ropa, luego les pongo el link de la ropa que lleva Karin ^^). Bajó hasta la clavícula. Y se detuvo.

-Si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo. Pero que sea ahora porque no creo que luego tenga la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. -Dijo serio, pero con la mirada ensombrecida por el deseo.

Karin solo observó el rostro de Kazune. -"Ya tenemos 17 años ambos, y hace mucho que deseo que algo como esto pase, pero ahora tengo miedo. Pero Kazune-kun lleva mucho tiempo resisitiendo. Debo confiar en el, sé que no me hará daño". -En todo esto pensaba la chica mientras él esperaba su respuesta. -Si...gue. Kazune-kun, confío en ti y en que no me harás daño, por favor continúa.

A Kujyou se le iluminaron los ojos y le dijo. -Corresponderé tu confianza.

Acto seguido sus manos subieron por los muslos, pasando por la cadera, dejando atrás a la cintura llegando finalmente a su objetivo.

Sus manos se posaron sobre los senos de Karin, por encima de la ropa. Ella gimió al sentir el contacto.

Sintió que las piernas se le volvían gelatina. Kujyou se dio cuenta, la levantó y la acostó sobre la cama. Y luego se subió sobre ella.

Sus labios bajaron recorriendo desde el cuello hasta el borde del vestido. Kujyou se frustró y quiso arrancarlo violentamente. Pero no podía o asustaría a Karin. Así que despacio bajó el vestido. Observando como quién ve una hermosa joya, cada centímetro de piel de Karin que iba quedando a la vista.

Llegó a un punto donde los senos de Karin quedaron al descubierto. Al ver que el rubio no movía la mirada de su pechera, Karin se puso roja y nerviosa.

-Ka-Kazune-kun… Onegai… Chotto minaide…- Dijo ella. (N/A: Kazune-kun por favor no te las quedes mirando fijamente).

-Son hermosas… Y tienen el tamaño perfecto para mi mano. –Respondió él.

Acto seguido empezó a acariciarlas. Colocó su mano sobre una de ellas y la masajeó, deleitándose con los gemidos de Karin. Su boca acariciaba el cuello de ella. Lentamente sus labios fueron bajando, hasta toparse con sus dedos. Retiró la mano y su lugar lo ocupó su lengua. Empezó a succionar y lamer los pechos de ella. Dándole placer a los pezones erectos de placer de la chica.

Karin disfrutaba de aquellas placenteras caricias, mientras se aferraba a la cabeza de Kujyou.

Mientras una mano del chico le daba mimos a uno de los pechos de ella, la otra se "aventuró hacia lo desconocido". Bajando hasta la rodilla de la chica y luego subiendo de nuevo, pero esta vez metiéndose debajo de la pollera de ella. Llegó a la barrera que le impedía explorar por completo la intimidad de Karin… Su braga.

Empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de ella por encima de la tela. Karin reaccionó abriendo los ojos y gimiendo el nombre de su ahora amante. A Kazune le agradó aquella reacción por lo que lo siguió haciendo, cambiando de vez en cuando la velocidad de las fricciones. Causando que Karin se mojase. Al obtener la reacción deseada, Kujyou escurrió dos de sus dedos dentro de la braga de la chica. Empezó a acariciar su clítoris. Karin loca de placer levantó la cara del chico a la altura de la suya propia y lo besó con pasión. Él se lo devolvió.

La mano traviesa del adolescente siguió jugando con el clítoris de ella, hasta que se "aburrió" y empezó a "tantear" la entrada de ella, y luego introdujo el dedo corazón en esa entrada. La consecuencia de eso fue que ella gritó su nombre. El siguió recorriendo la cavidad de ella con su dedo, y más tarde introdujo un segundo dedo.

Siguió así un buen rato causando estremecimientos en el cuerpo de ella a su antojo. Pero el deseo pudo más. La desnudó a ella y se desnudó el. Prosiguió a preguntarle:

-Estás lista, Karin?

-Hai, Kazune-kun. Pero antes…

-Qué?

-Te amo, Kazune-kun –Dijo con una mirada muy tierna.

-Yo también te amo Karin. –Le devolvió la mirada.

Empezó a penetrarla lentamente mientras agarraba una de sus manos y la besaba. Sabía bien que le dolería, por eso intentaba mitigar al máximo ese dolor.

Karin al principio se sentía rara. Luego notó como algo dentro de ella se rompió causándole dolor, a causa de ese dolor se le escaparon unas lágrimas, lágrimas que Kazune borró con sus besos. Luego sintió molestia al tener un intruso dentro de ella. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo esa molestia iba quedando en el olvido.

Mediante una seña le hizo entender a Kujyou que podía seguir. Él empezó a dar embestidas suaves y lentas, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fueron haciendo más fuertes, bruscas y rápidas.

Pasaron un buen rato haciendo el amor. Hasta que llegaron al orgasmo en el cual cada uno gritó el nombre del otro.

Luego lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

De repente había abierto los ojos y el cálido sol de la mañana le daba en la cara…

¿Había sido un sueño?

No.

Había recordado su primera vez con su amado.

Empezó a sentarse en la cama, cuando de repente escucha la puerta abrirse. Y deja pasó aun hombre alto y rubio.

Poco a poco se acerca a la cama y le da un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo has amanecido?... Karin.

-Bien, gracias Kazune-kun. –Respondió al oji-celeste.

-¿Y nuestro pequeño? ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Kazune.

-Muy bien… Parece mentira que aquí dentro estoy llevando al pequeño Suzune… -Dijo llevándose una mano de Kazune a su vientre ya crecido de 7 meses.

-Es cierto…

-Nee Kazune-kun…

-Mmm… ¿Nani?

-Tuve un sueño hermoso.

-¿Y de qué trataba?

-Soñaba con nuestra primera vez.

-Ese fue uno de los 4 días más felices de mi vida. Próximamente 5.

-¿Y cuáles son esos días? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Él sonrió y le dijo: -1, el día que te conocí. 2, el día que me dejaste hacerte mía por primera vez. 3, el día que aceptaste ser mi esposa. 4, el día que nos casamos. Y el próximo será el día del nacimiento del fruto de nuestro amor… Suzune.

-Kazune-kun… Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Karin.

Fin :D

Ta necesitaba hacerlo, me re copé con esta serie y al ver a un lujurioso Kazune, necesitaba continuarlo, juro que si estaba ahí mataba a Karin por mandarlo a volar en ese momento ¬¬ Si quieren saber a que me refiero, lean el especia del capítulo 26, pero aviso que solo está en inglés. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, felicitaciones, quejas, tomatazos, todos son recibidos :D


End file.
